Recently, a technology which detects an object in front of a vehicle to control the vehicle in accordance with the object is applied to lots of vehicles. Specifically, a technology which detects an object near the vehicle using a stereo camera has gradually increased in use.
However, an object detecting device using a stereo camera of the related art has a problem of processing an image near a vehicle which needs to be processed in real time, due to a complex algorithm. A technology of detecting an object near the vehicle is directly connected to a safety of a driver, a pedestrian, and a driver of another vehicle. Recently, a technology which rapidly processes an image which is photographed in a vehicle to detect an obstacle near the vehicle is being studied.